


Mistakes happen.

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: David make's a terrible mistake.





	Mistakes happen.

Daniel was a really nice guy, upon meeting him. Of course, Gwen didn't think the same. So, she got overwhelmed and she left the camp with only him and Daniel to their devices. David had really and honestly thought that Daniel wasn't too bad.

But he supposed that's why he was in the situation he found himself in now.

_David's breath was trembling when he found himself pinned down by the blonde he had initially entrusted, curved dagger threatening his throat._

He pushed and shoved, but found himself pried up from the cold wood of the cabin floor and thrown against his bed, back to Daniel, before he found his arm being twisted behind his back, causing him to wail in pain. He fought against it desperately, Daniel behind him holding the daggers point against his back. David heard him chuckling lowly, dangerously. "Why don't you just _give up_?" Daniel said, his tone as it always was, _happy._

Just his _tone_ made him infuriated, made him want to be let go. _What about the **campers?**_ His thoughts intruded, oh, _gosh_ , what if Daniel _had_ done something? Before he came in with the dagger, before he ended up against the bed, fighting for his life. A low chuckle came behind him.

"You're so _weak,_ " 

A pause came between them, Daniel now pressed his own torso against his back, dagger digging more into his lower back, dangerously. Daniel's now free hand wrapped around his neck tightly, strangling David. David choked harshly on the little air amount, yet he still tried to pry his hand out from under him to fight back. White spot's came into his vision, numerous thought's flooded his mind about how he'd die here, how this would be the end of it all. _He was much stronger than this..._

"You can't even protect your kids, what kind of counselor _ARE_ you?" Daniel finished, poison on his tongue, rolling off and burning David's skin.

This twanged something inside of David, something that David never saw often of himself.

"Pathetic, isn't it? Your kid's will be ascended when I'm done with them." Daniel laughed.

_**Snap.** _

David pried his arm out from under him, elbow delivering a sharp and harsh blow to Daniel's ribs. David swore he heard something crack and break. He knew he heard Daniel stumble. David turned around, the fight or flight allowing him a moment to gasp harshly for air, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself crying, sitting on Daniels torso. He felt the thick tears fall off his face. He _saw_ himself pick up the dagger from the ground, raising it above his head, and slamming it down into his chest to finish the job. He felt the thick red fluid splash on his clothes.

After a minute of panting and sobbing to himself after this, he dared himself to look up. At what he'd done.

He wish he _hadn't._

_Daniel was dead before he even got on top of him._

His head was twisted awkwardly into a terrible position. His neck was broke, blood pooling out of his lips and onto the stainless white outfit, the thick red liquid coating the wood on the cabin floor. David gasped harshly at the realization and let go of the dagger, stumbling back in fear.

But... Of _what? himself?_

He cupped both his hands on his face, the blood of the blonde man coating his hands, and now he had the blood on his face. He shook his head roughly in disbelief.

_What has he done?_

He felt strained, choked wails rip from his throat. 

_The campers._

his thoughts tried to intrude. 

_They can't know you've done this,_

his thoughts demanded him.

_Call the police, they'll know what to do. Hurry._

All those thoughts came at once, fast, hurried, rushed. He felt light headed. He can't do this, he can't, he can't!

...

_"Holy fuck."_

He heard a familiar voice, go in what sounded like a breathy awe, mixed with disbelief. He thought it was his imagination at first, over the strained sobs that tore out of him. But, he looked up, daringly to make sure of it.

There, stood the boy, his favorite camper, Max. 

"What the actual _fuck_ happened?" Max asked, the fascination never leaving his voice. David's eyes widened as he gasped. "M-Max! Please look away-!" David begged him. But instead, Max drew closer, looking at the corpse of the now dead cultist. Almost what could be seen as curiously. 

There was a quiet, strained and empty moment between them, David not daring to say anything or breathe. Not because he didn't _want_ too, he just... _Couldn't._

Max stood over the blonde cultist, crouching down and poking at the corpse. Examining it closely. _That_ was the thing that made David force himself to breathe, prying the afraid voice out of his throat. 

_"Max!"_ David shakily scolded with grit teeth at him, as if to not draw attention.

"Hey! I'm just seeing what the hell happened, sense your ass wont tell me." Max grit back at him, lowly. "Seriously, though. What the fuck happened?"

David took in a shaky breath "I-I-It was a mistake, _Max._ " David admitted, stuttering quietly. "I-I didn't mean to have..." David was trembling, shaking his head in denial, an anxiety attack sneaking up on him steadily. Prowling on him like a predator.

Max stood up straight and walked over to the red-head. No urgency seeming to actually grace him. _"Shh. Shut up."_ Max growled lowly in sharp warning. David shook his head steadily still, a sob threatening to tear through him. "We- We- We... We need to call the police," David declared, shakily. "They'll- They'll know what to do. I know they will." David said, almost trying to reassure himself.

Max's eyes widened at that. " _What?_ No, they'd call you a _murderer._ " Max stated. "You'll go to _jail._ " Max growled.

David shook his head. "Nonono, I'm.. I'm sure they'll understand." he choked, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh, gosh-" David choked on his breath "Max... I can't believe I did this." David shook, the tears spilling from his eyes now. " _I'm such a bad man._ " David sobbed, before he felt tiny hands grab his bigger hands. 

"David, shut the fuck up." Max said, he could feel his piercing green eyes burning holes through him, despite David clutching his eyes closed. His breathing was rapid and unsteady.

Nothing felt right, everything was wrong. He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Nothing was _really_ happening, right?

So many thoughts tore through his shaking body. 

" _David._ " Max called his attention, but was met with no actual response, besides sobbing. "David, fucking listen to me." Max tried again, the trademark glare he held looking more sharply at the older man. Max sighed, and lifted his hand, slapping David who yelped and retracted from Max. " _Fucking finally,_ you're listening now." Max said, glaring at David, who stared at him for a minute, eyes flickering on him and then the corpse. He then gave a shaky nod in response after a moment. "I-I-I'm sorry, Max," David apologized.

"Whatever, get the fuck up." Max growled, letting go of his hands. "What are we doing...?" David asked, confused, furrowing his brows. "Hiding the body, idiot." Max said, flatly.

Everything in David froze up. "H-Hiding-" He stuttered, David wanted to clarify, surely he didn't actually- "Yeah. I've read and seen shows about how criminals hide bodies." Max explained, sitting next to the cold corpse of the blonde. "If you have a saw and bucket or something we can hide the evidence." David's eye's flickered to the boy and back at the corpse.

He couldn't. But... What if he lost his job...? What if Max was right? What if he did go to jail? This could go on his record...

David felt his entire body quiver at his decision, Max looking expectantly at him. 

"..."

...

"Alright..." 

He agreed, after a tense moment.

"I'll... get the supplies, f-from the shed," David said.

_Out of sight, out of mind, as they say..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I hope you all enjoyed this work. Despite how bloody and death-filled it is. :">  
> Please leave a review on what you think! <33


End file.
